


Sick

by Saku015



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Mairu and Kururi take their brother taking care of them for granted. But what if one day Izaya would be the one who needs to be taken care of?





	Sick

The girls were sitting in the kitchen, quite worried. Their brother might have been there half an hour ago. He had always waited them with a prepared breakfast at 7 AM when they stormed down from upstairs fully dressed and ready for school.

"Iza-nii’s late," Mairu said, peeking at the clock on the wall. She knew that if they did not head out within several minutes, they would be late. She jumped off of her chair. "I go and take a look," she said, turning towards her older sister, who only nodded. 

 

As soon as she had stepped into Izaya’s room, she knew that something was wrong. Her big brother was a light sleeper, so he would have woken up by the cracking of the door, but there was no reaction. She walked to the bed, shaking his shoulder.

"Iza-nii, wake up! It’s morning!" she said, shaking a little bit stronger, then climbed up to his bed.

She heard a little growl, then the older boy turned towards her. As he opened his eyes, she saw that they were glassy and his face was red as well.

"Mairu? What time is it?" He asked, looking at the clock on the nightstand. When he saw how late it was, he swore. "Oh shit, I am so sorry! You haven’t even eaten yet, right? Wait a few seconds and I will be-" he said, trying to push himself up, but he fell back with the same movement.

Fear clenched Mairu’s little heart. She had never seen her big brother like that. She reached her hand out and touched his forehead, then pulled it away immediately. His forehead was burning. She jumped down from his bed and ran back to the kitchen.

 

"He’s sick!" She exclaimed, arriving back at the kitchen. "What should we do?!"

Seeing how desperate her little sister was, Kururi jumped down from the chair, walked to her and hit her in the head to calm her down. 

"Kishitani-san?" Kururi asked, cocking her head when she saw her sister being calmed down. Mairu looked at the clock and shook her head. It was 8:10 AM. "Fever?" Came the next question. Mairu nodded again rapidly. "Medicine, wet towel," Kururi said demandingly.

Mairu only nodded. There was not time for words. As they arrived into the bathroom, she looked up. They had the first aid-kit with the meds in it in the bathroom closet, but it was above the sink and - as a six years old - she knew, she could not reach it. Suddenly, she heard as something was put next to her. When she turned her head towards it, she saw that it was the chair they usually kept in the corner.

"You are a genius, Kuru-nee!" She smiled at her older sister. She climbed up to the chair and opened the closet. It was a risky movement, because she had to stand on her tiptoes and the chair was instable too, but she took the aid-kit out eventually. 

 

When they returned into Izaya’s room, they saw that he was sitting on the edge of his bed, trying to take off his sleeping-t-shirt. He looked up and smiled at them apologetically. 

"It looks like we will be late today, ne?" He asked, a chuckle escaping through his lips. The girls sat up next to him, each of them having one item in hand. He frowned when he saw the two pills and the glass of water.

"Aa!" Kururi said, reaching the pills towards his lips. Izaya obeyed eagerly. He would have enough time to scold them because of the closet, but the feeling of being cared of was really good.

"There, there!" Mairu said, rubbing his back after he had swallowed the meds. Izaya felt as his cheeks heat up. He was the sixteen, for god’s sake! Taking mends in was not a big deal. "Now, be a good boy and lie back," Mairu said, trying to push him down.  
"What about school?" Izaya asked weakly. He had a feeling that he had already lost the battle.

"You are sick and need to be taken care of," she said matter-of-factly, smiling down at him.

"Towel," Kururi announced, putting a wet towel onto his forehead. 

Izaya shivered from the sudden cold – and for the fever too. The girls exchanged a look, then lifted up the blanket.

"What are you doing? If you do not climb out from there, you will get sick too!" Izaya wanting his voice to sound demandingly, but it was only a little whine.

"You are freezing, Iza-nii," Mairu said, wrapping her arms around her brother.

"Warmth," Kururi said as well, nuzzling closer to him to give him her own body’s warmth. 

Izaya smiled and hugged his sisters closer to himself.

"Thank you, girls! Thank you so much!"


End file.
